


Acceptance

by letterink



Series: Maternal Instinct [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial, Introspection, Krolia-centric, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Post-Canon, Time Skips, s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterink/pseuds/letterink
Summary: “He reminds me of your father. I like him.”Keith’s reaction was just as expected. And to think they weren’t that different. Keith really does take after her, in more ways than one.“…he’s too young for you, mom.”“Keith. Your jealousy is unbecoming.”





	Acceptance

Life, Krolia concluded, was a cycle of a beginning and an end. One sleeps the day away, while another lives like it’s their last. Where there is birth, there is death. Time cannot be chased, it will always be steps ahead.

That’s why it wasn’t a surprise really, that Krolia would go back to the place where it all began, a place where she thought she’d never see again. Be it fate, destiny or because of the universe itself that made her crash in this particular planet and led her to meet this man— the human she fell in love with till the day she had left.

Now, as another cycle reaches its end, Krolia finally understands there is more to that.

All her life, she was fighting a war against her own kind, born and taught only to survive. She served no other purpose, showed no compassion. But it all changed since they found the blue lion. She had a new mission, served a whole new different purpose in life.

She came to know love, just because she was at the right place at the right time.

And then, despite everything, fate, destiny and the universe itself decides to be kind, so kind enough that the proof of the existence of such love was right before her eyes, real and within reach, rough around the edges and so incredibly brave, her own flesh and blood who’s resetting their very lives to a start.

She’s more than a soldier in the frontlines.

She’s a mother.

 

* * *

 

 

“Set a course to earth.” Keith had said, in utmost confidence. All eyes towards the unknown horizon, a phrase repeats ever so sounding in his head. He smiles. “We’re going home.”

_There was no better place I could be._

 

(She may be years delayed but she’s bound to catch up to the title, especially now when there’s a constant that keeps reminding her, again and again, of both her regrets and the love she chose to protect.)

 

 

“When we get back, let’s go visit Dad.”

Krolia closed her eyes and took a deep, deep breath, feeling an old wound reopen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Travel was slow.

Without the Castle of Lions, not only they had lost a roof on their head but also their home. Krolia pities the princess and Coran the most.

Food and water had gone scarce and earth was still thousands of planets too far. They had to seek refuge and resupply in every inhabitable celestial body they encountered. Thanks to the coalition and growing popularity of Voltron, majority had welcomed them with open arms.

Even to the point where they’d prepare a feast in honor of their arrival.

Krolia hadn’t seen such a peaceful civilization in a long time (at least without having to defend herself and forced to shed blood). She stands from a higher ground and looks down where she could see everything and everyone in periphery, where she doesn’t flinch at each grating sound of metal and overwhelmed by the harmless crowd.

The sight of Keith and the others so relaxed and laidback was enough to ease her worries and doubts. They deserve it.

She deserves it, after everything that’s happened. Doesn’t stop her from being on the lookout though.

She watches them, all from afar. She counts, one by one.

She notices.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Krolia catches a glimpse of a familiar shade of color she’s grown to love, one she’s kept close to her heart and owns a special place no Galra will be able to tear apart— not in life, not in death. A memory she’ll forever cherish till her very last breath.

There and then, she’s met with the bluest set of eyes, a shy smile and a reluctant wave of a hand. Krolia returns the gesture and lowers her guard, her gaze softens.

She remembers.

 

* * *

 

 

_“What?” The blue paladin screeched. “Okay, this is nuts. You come back with your Galra mom, a wolf and an Altean?”_

_Well, Krolia muses. That’s about the most human reaction anyone has made. She doesn’t blame him. It’s a lot to take in when your former teammate leaves and returns so different alongside rather unusual company. And he’s the first one to notice in the screen. His voice is very expressive, it’s not difficult to distinguish._

_This would be Lance. He fits Keith’s description._

_“Yes. I—I’m still waiting to hear the story of how you found this Altean.”_

_“And why we’re supposed to be attacking Lotor.”_

_“This is Romelle, and I think—”_

_After spending a decent amount of time with Keith, spent hours watching over him, Krolia concludes they share few similarities. They’re both aware of their priorities, know what’s more important, must act on them as soon as they possibly can. Everything else comes in second._

_That’s why her son’s momentary flicker of expression raises more and more questions. She’s master the art of it, reading subtle gestures._

_But now isn’t the time to interrogate. That’ll have to wait._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You two seem to be getting along.”

Hours later, Krolia glances at her son with raised eyebrows, hears akin to accusation tinged in his tone. She doesn’t indulge him a response, waits for further clarification.

“I saw you. Above. Earlier. You were talking.” Took an effort long to piece together his words when it clicked. Krolia fought to remain impassive. She shrugs, basking an air of indifference.

“He reminds me of your father. I like him.”

Keith’s reaction was just as expected. And to think they weren’t _that_ different. Keith really does take after her, in more ways than one.

“…he’s too young for you, mom.”

_Mom._

A word Krolia still has get used of hearing from his lips. Warmth coils and uncoils within.

“Keith. Your jealousy is unbecoming.”

Her son was not the one for any kind of verbal nor physical affection but his body says everything his voice wouldn’t, his stance, to the way he crosses his arms and leans his back, how his eyes— his beautiful, beautiful eyes cast downward. He’s stubborn, terribly so.

Her boy is just too precious for his own good.

“What did you two even talk about.” Keith grumbles, not meeting her amused smile. Krolia hums. _Wouldn’t you like to know?_

“He barely interacts with us anymore, aside from Coran and Allura.” Doesn’t miss the way his expression contorts at the mention of the princess. “Shiro told me that he beats himself up about what happened in the astral plane, about the clone and how he could’ve helped and made things right then. But it wasn’t his fault. No one blames him.” Keith shifts sideways, expression solemn.

“If it bothered him that much he could’ve… said something. To me.”

“To you?” Krolia tilts her head to the side, ears twitching. “Does he usually go to you whenever he’s distressed?”

“…once.” Keith fidgets then his eyes turn bleak and distant. “It was a long time ago.”

Words of assurance died on Krolia’s throat as Keith continues, unwavering and determined.

“Still. We had something.” How his boy has grown.

“Something?”

“A bonding moment.”

One, two ticks. Krolia blinks. “Bonding moment?”

Keith’s cheeks turns pinkish and arms circling around himself tightens in grip, defensive. Krolia hears another mental click. They’ve had this conversation before back at the quantum abyss, she realizes.

“I cradled him in my arms and he told me we were a good team. Whatever it was supposed to mean.” Keith shrugs, a futile attempt to be nonchalant when disappointment was written all over his face. “Doesn’t matter. It’s not like he remembers.”

“The same way you didn’t remember about you not being classmates?”

“That’s— _different_.”

“Uh—huh. Of course it is, sweetheart.”

“Stop it.”

Krolia chuckles and smiles wide, uninhibited by neither danger nor distance. She reaches out to his son and ruffles his shoulder length hair. Keith continues to complain but doesn’t move away from the touch. He could talk for hours and Krolia would gladly listen.

But hours pass by fast when you’re having the time of your life and priorities catches up in the back of her mind.

For now, looking at her son, talking to him, being with him, was enough.

This was enough.

 _Que sera, sera_. In her head, a voice Krolia longs to hear sings.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They made it.

It wasn’t easy but they did. They all did.

And this was just the beginning.

The lions are in dire need of repair after the incessant battle with what’s left of the Galra Empire and some even had the audacity to follow them all the way to earth. They’ve faced the worst and more are yet to come.

They’re safe, for now.

The desert was just the same as she left it.

The paladins had each gone their separate ways but all were to gather at Galaxy Garrison days after. Shiro heads first to the Garrison to settle an unfinished business.

She and Keith were left to their own devices.

Everything was the same just as she left it.

The shack was filled with dust and termites. Krolia wastes no time tidying up with Keith behind her following suit, just as quiet.

Darkness soon curtains the sky and stars flood sparkles of light. They took a walk and kept walking till they reached the destination they both were hoping to find.

It was just as how Krolia remembered. The place where Krolia and her love made a promise and never looked back since. The place where it all began.

A memory tattooed in her veins. A memory time can never erase.

Lions roar and the ground trembles as its entire surrounding wall lights up a bright blue color. Krolia took Keith’s hand with hers and entwines them together.

Everything isn’t the same as it was then. But she has Keith and Keith has her. She may be lacking as a mother and hasn’t been there in his past but she is in his present and hopefully his future. Krolia meets her son’s eyes and vows to never let go.

She left him once. She’ll never leave him again.

As long as she lives.

 

* * *

 

 

“I admire your son.” The boy leans forward and draws a sharp mouthful of air. A sight so terribly familiar to see. With a shaky breath, he repeats.

“I admire Keith.”

There was something in the tone of his voice that made Krolia’s hair stand on one end, this undeniable warmth spreading in her chest and engulfs her breath to hitch for seconds, opens her mouth and closes it again.

It was barely a whisper, a passing ghost in the wind but Krolia had heard it loud and so clear. So soft and so sincere it echoes in her ears. She wants to know more, ask what exactly does he mean but the boy she sees looks so fragile, so vulnerable she’s wary to speak.

But Krolia doesn’t intend to leave, stays frozen in her feet and listens.

Because despite everything there’s more than that meets the eye and there’s something in his clouded blue eyes that flickers aflame at the sheer mention of her son’s name.

So she stays, and listens close to what he has to say.

“Tell me more.”

**Author's Note:**

> au where lance goes to krolia to gush bout keith
> 
> lance: hi i'm a fan of your work  
> krolia: thanks. he's my masterpiece  
> lance & krolia: both looks fondly at keith  
>  
> 
> To those who took time to kudos and comment on my previous fic, thank you very much! Hope you enjoy this one as well. Constructive criticisms are much appreciated.


End file.
